Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to metal-ligand complexes containing polynucleotides, compounds for making the same, and methods of using the same.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Metal-organic complexes include metal-ligand chelation complexes such as the family of bidentate iron chelators known as 3-hydroxy-4-pyridinones (3,4-HOPOs), which are highly specific ligands for iron (III). This specificity allows iron to be complexed in the presence of DNA, which itself has intrinsic affinity for iron. Deferiprone (1,2-dimethyl-3-hydroxy-4-pyridinone), for example, is a 3,4-HOPO that is FDA-approved for the treatment of patients suffering from iron overload.
Metal-organic complexes also include metal-organic frameworks (MOFs), a large class of porous crystalline materials comprising metal/metal oxide units linked by organic ligands. MOF crystallite size can be controlled on the nanoscale, and post-modification can be used to functionalize the pores of MOFs.
Described herein are compounds and methods for constructing supramolecular assemblies containing 3,4-HOPOs conjugated to oligonucleotides. Also described herein are compounds and methods for constructing MOFs functionalized with oligonucleotides.